7 years at Hogwarts
by I aM inSAnE-ly smexy
Summary: rated m for later chapters. my first crossover. the Cullen's are a pure blood family and so are the malfoys hope you like


**so in this the cullens go to hogwarts this starts at first. the cullens are not vampires yet. draco malfoy has a little sister who is a year younger than draco called rosemary narcissa malfoy who is a bit of a rebel,she doesn't belive about blood status, but she does hate harry and ron. the cullens are the oldest pure blood family and have a curse on there family when they turn 17 they turn into vampires.**** jasper and emmett are in rosemarys year and Alice and rosalie are in dracos year**, **and edward is in the twins year.**

A.N: we need to drop draco off at the station and let him (aka have a really cute moment) meet some people if ya know who i mean ( winky face)

Rosemary Malfoy was a peculiar Malfoy, the Malfoys were a very posh and elegant family. it would be unusual to see a Malfoy being kind to a muggle or muggleborn, it would be unusual to see a Malfoy cleaning or doing house chores.

But these are things that Rosemary did and she was a Malfoy, Rosemary was the youngest Malfoy, but even though she would do things no Malfoy would be cuaght doing she was loved deeply by her brother and parents, and sometimes they would even help her, but in the smallest ways possible.

"Rosemary are you in here" Narcissa called into the palyroom, "mhm" the answer came from under blankets amd pillows, "are you in there to Draco" Narcissa asked "yes mother i hope you don't mind" Draco said his voice muffled from the cushions, "just as long as you don't get hurt" she answered.

3 years later, Draco is now 11 and Rosemary is 10, train station.

(a.n The Malfoys are already quite good freinds with the Cullen's)

"mummy i dont want Draco to go," Rosemary cried, tears pouring down her face, afterall she and Draco were inseparable. "don't worry Rosemary I'll owl you and I'll be home soon" Draco said as he tried to comfort his little sister, but this just made her cry even more. "I guess your having trouble leaving to" Alice whispered in Draco's ear, Draco smiled wickedly " hey rosemary Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Rosalie are here" he called to his sister, the crying stopped aruptly. "they are" came Rosemarys angelic voice, alice had to smile. Emmett saw rosemarys teary face, "ROSEMARY" he squeled and raced towards her, "EMMMETT" and she ran towards him, even though emmett was the same age as Rosemary he was almost double her size.

Rosemary jumped into his arms and he lifted her of the ground and hugged her. Emmett and Rosemary had been freinds forever. Draco smirked, Rosalie gave him a grateful smile, Emmett and Jasper had been all over her, hugging her and crying.

Alice and Rosalie looked at Emmett and Rosemary and smiled. Emmett whispered in Rosemary's ear "i can't wait till next year". "Lucius,Narcissa i don't belive we've talked in a while" Carlisle said walking over, Esme behind him. "Carlisle i don't believe we have" Lucius said. Narcissa and Esme walking off to talk. Draco, Edward, Rosalie and Alice got on the train to leave. Emmett, Jasper and Rosemary were talking. Rosemary was bright and bubbly now and wanted to go over to there house. "mummmmy can i go to their house pleeeease" Rosemary pleaded, "it doesn't bother us" Esme said "yes darling"

2 hours later

Emmett, Jasper and Rosemary were in a huge fort they made. Carlisle and Esme came in with lunch "hey this place is really big" Esme said, Emmett was sitting on a bed with Rosemary curled up in his lap, jaysper was stroking Rosemary's hand and sitting next to them. Esme was sitting on a bunch of cushions closest to the door, and Carlisle was sitting opposite Emmett, Rosemary and Jasper. Jasper got a marshmallow and gave it to Rosemary. Esme noticed that between Emmett, Jasper and Rosemary they had a secret language. it was as if they could speak without talking. Jasper gave a peice of melon to Emmett and got himself a watermelon peice. there was silence only filled with the sound of food being eaten.

nightfall.

at nightfall Emmett and Rosemary convinced Jasper to play a game of spotlight. they found torches in the rooms and got Esme and carlisle to play as well, in the end Emmett and Rosemary won becuase they were helping each other.

that night.

Emmett, Jasper and Rosemary all slept in the fort they made. Rosemary was in the middle, she was curled up under Emmetts arm and was clutching his top. Emmett's top was slightly up and his stomach was showing. Jasper had moved away closer to the edge. half way through the night Rosemary woke up with a start, she had a nightmare that Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Draco were all dead and were being cut to peices. Emmett also woke up from the same nightmare except it being Rosemary. Emmett pulled her closer to himself and they once again fell into deep sleep.

**well that's the end of chapter one. hope you like it please review and give me feedback. Bye!!!!**


End file.
